


Good Morning to the Bloodstains

by PistachioShells (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, Dadster, Family, Gen, Implications of violence, One Shot, Protective Papyrus, Short, Short Story, Worry, bottling up emotions (tw), bruises and injuries (tw), bullying (tw), physical bullying, sweet n’ sour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PistachioShells
Summary: “Papyrus ran, as fast and far as he could. His legs were fairly short; he was only about 7, when he was still untainted by the surrounding world... He gripped the doorknob with shakey bones, throwing the door open and quickly slammed the door closed.“A one-shot backstory I wrote for the Underfell bros, which is obviously non-official and is just, here. Enjoy I guess?Undertale by Toby Fox.Underfell belongs to the community.
Kudos: 16





	Good Morning to the Bloodstains

Papyrus ran, as fast and far as he could. His legs were fairly short; he was only about 7, when he was still untainted by the surrounding world. His little footsteps crunched in the inches of snow beneath him, and the familiar smell of burnt sugar reached him from his warm, comfy, and maybe a little too nice, home.

He gripped the doorknob with shakey bones, throwing the door open and quickly slammed the door closed. He huffed and puffed, and felt something warm on his face. A stream of blood had begun flowing, now that it didn’t freeze as soon as it touched the air. It dripped into his eye socket, and he tried to vigorously rub the stinging away with a trembling hand, tears beginning to well up in his big eyes.

Crashing came from the second floor, followed by swearing, and Gaster throwing himself over the rails. He dashed over to his son, trembling, bruised, and bloody.

> ”Hey, lemme see it.”
> 
> ”B-but it’ll hurt! You’ll hurt it!”
> 
> ”Look, I can’t heal it if you’re covering it, Pap.”
> 
> ”But it’ll huuuuurrrt!”

Gaster sighed heavily. “Do you want those damned things to make it look like you lost a fight? You know how they are.” Papyrus shook his head, slowly lowering his sleeves. His eyelights were bright, full of emotion, and glowed a bright violet. 

He looked down at his son’s skull. The river of blood was thick and gooey, and it kept flowing. _Shit,_ thought Gaster. _That’s gonna leave a scar._ Firmly pressing on the wound, causing Papyrus to squeak, Gaster healed the wound. Sure enough, a very faint scar could be seen. He opened his mouth to begin the Family Interrogation that all parents did, when Sans came out of his room.

He’d been homeschooled, dropping out of school quickly as soon as he realized that he knew more than the teachers did. They didn’t exactly take kindly to ‘talking back’, when he tried to prove a point or say that something’s wrong. So, constantly reading in the dark gave him glasses, a friendly smile, and a kind heart yet to be bashed against the stones of life. However, he wasn’t smiling now.

> ”Oh stars, what happened to you Paps?! You look like you got mauled by a gang!”
> 
> ”S-sans, I missed you! Sans! SANSSS!”

Quickly teleporting, Sans chaotically tumbled to the ground, landing a couple steps in front of Papyrus, but immediately stood up and hugged his little brother. “SANS! Watch the cuts!” “Sorry!” Gaster glared directly at Papyrus.

> ”Though, Sans is right. How DID all this happen, exactly?”
> 
> ”Th-there was a buncha bullies, they were thiiiis tall-“ he stretched up on his tippy toes, reaching as far as his arms could go, “and they said I was nothing but a stupid little skeleton, and I said I wasn’t stupid, coz I know math, but they still said I was stupid, and then they started saying I-I was free-exp, and threw rocks, and-“

By this point, Papyrus was sobbing so uncontrollably that the other two couldn’t understand what he was saying anymore. Gaster pulled him into a hug. “What a big boy you are, telling us what happened, crying...” Sans awkwardly hugged Papyrus from the side. “I mean, I dunno how ta do that, good job! Good, uh, job paps.”

Papyrus smiled. He was glad he got this family, the only nice one in all of Snowdin. Tough out of the house, but once they came back, it was warm hugs and hot chocolate. Gaster still had trouble with it, ever since he lost sight in his right eye, but the smell was familiar and almost nice now. Sweet, burnt sugar.

Sans clearly didn’t know what was going on. “Hey, dad? Do kids really do that?” Gaster looked at him for a moment, before he spoke. “Sometimes, but it’s rare.” A little white lie; it happened almost every other hour, realistically. Papyrus, through his sobs, was still listening. He’d become extremely attentive, still shaken by the attack. 

He made a decision, an important one that he kept ingrained in his heart even after Gaster was erased from his life, one that remained ion his soul despite resets, corruption, and the cold harshities of reality. He promised himself, with all of his determination,

**that his older brother would never be hurt.**

Congratulations! You gained LV! Your LV is now 2. Exp until next LV: 20

_Tip: The more LV you gain, the stronger you become!_


End file.
